Verdad
by Silent Miut
Summary: Subaru vive en una eterno ciclo, ir y venir de un trabajo a otro, después de la guerra no le queda nada porque existir, tan sólo el próposito del sacrificio de sus seres queridos... vivir.
1. Reencuetro

_Esto surgió en clases hace casi seis meses, puede ser exageradamente irreal, pero es así como me gustaría que terminaran Seiichiro y Subaru._

_Advertencias: personajes 'un poco' fuera de carácter, temporalizado después de la batalla final, narrado el segunda persona (tú)._

_**Disclamer: Tokyo Babylon le pertenece a las CLAMP.**  
_

**Verdad.**

**Reencuentro.**

Caminas por el lugar en el que hace meses se despidieron tú y él, al que recuerdas constantemente como el hombre menos común, el asesino y amor de tu vida.

El puente arcoíris te recuerda ese día y ese día te recuerda su muerte y su muerte te trae recuerdos amargos que a su vez te traen las memorias de una amistad efímera, un año lleno de recuerdos incómodos y graciosos con él y tu hermana.

Suspiras dejando un rastro de vaho en el frío ambiente de enero. Las calles están vestidas de blanco y los niños jugando con la nieve te traen el primer momento con él al ver los copos caer.

Vuelves a suspirar mirando atrás una vez más, adentrándote en aquel día debajo de su cerezo.

Los ojos te pican por las lágrimas que quieren salir pero, no te atreves y no quieres; la vida sigue aunque sientas que ya no vives, tu existencia es fantasmal y odiada por ti, porque por tu culpa tu hermana se sacrificó – por ti- y el murió – porque ella te quiso proteger-.

La nieve comienza a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad, trayéndote nostalgia y soledad. Avanzas entre los caminos más escondidos hasta los departamentos donde vives, sin embargo algo llama tu atención antes de entrar…

Una figura alta vestida de negro con una gabardina te es muy conocida, la tienes grabada en la retina, porque es de él.

Si, sabes que no puedes equivocarte, pero al parpadear ya no está, corres hasta la esquina persiguiendo la jugada de tu mente y volteas a ambos lados sin encontrar nada.

Desilusionado regresas y entras para subir al piso en que está tú viviendo vacía tal como lo estás, porque así quedaste cuando todo lo que querías murió.

Te bañas adquiriendo la temperatura del agua caliente, teniendo en mente dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Al terminar te diriges a la pequeña habitación cuando suena el teléfono en la sala del lugar en el que vives. Es otro trabajo, lo sabes sin contestar, nadie más te llama con alguna intención desde que tu abuela murió.

Cuelgas y suspiras, estás agotado, acabas de regresar del último. Sales de casa con la misma ropa y un cigarro en los labios, mismo hábito que él tenía. El asesinato se llevará acabo del otro lado de la ciudad, así que tomas el tren llegando en veinte minutos.

La casa indicada es grande, te costará encontrar a la víctima.

Entras por la puerta del jardín sin ser detectado y comienzas a buscar habitación por habitación hasta llegar al estudio cerca de la entrada principal donde oyes el rasgueo de una pluma y la respiración acompasada de un habitante, mas no es él. El prospecto es ciego.

Subes las escaleras y repites el procedimiento con la misma discreción hasta que encuentras su cuarto, el último, donde se oye una respiración pausada.

-Me da gusto que haya venido- te sobresalta desde atrás una voz desconocida –Yo fui el que te llamó, el hombre en el cuarto te conoce, fue tu nombre el primero que mencionó tras meses de estar inconsciente-.

Lo miras, es un hombre afable con marcas de una vejez prematura, sin embargo sus ojos reflejan juventud.

-No conozco a nadie que esté vivo- contestas a la defensiva con la intención de matarlo, pero una mano te detiene la muñeca.

Quedas impactado, no sólo por la inconfundible voz sino por el exquisito aroma propio de él, la única persona a la que puedes odiar y amar.

Volteaste lentamente encontrando su rostro, quedando completamente sin palabras, sin aliento, siendo tragado por la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

Despiertas aturdido sin asimilar lo ocurrido, extrañándote al estar en una habitación decorada, muy al contrario de la tuya.

Tienes muchas preguntas, las comunes y se suman más, cuando recuerdas porque estás ahí.

Te calzas las botas y abres la puerta sin un objetivo fijo, chocando con un hombre de la servidumbre.

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertó! El señor le espera, por favor acompáñeme- pide sin tener objeción; le sigues hasta el estudio donde te encuentras otra vez con ellos.

Más preguntas aparecen, quieres una respuesta, pero no te atreves a hablar o más bien, no puedes, tenerlo junto a ti todavía te impresiona. Quieres sonreír, quieres llorar, quieres que sus palabras al morir sean verdad.

-Los dejaré solos para que platiquen- dice el dueño de la casona y sale, cediéndoles espacio e intimidad.

El silencio es pesado, sientes que si dices algo él puede irse y no volver, convertirse en humo y desaparecer para siempre.

-Es bueno saber de ti- comienza él sin emoción aparente.

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?- dices con el ritmo del corazón desbocado, a veces lento, a veces rápido.

-Cualquiera diría que te molesta que esté vivo- contesta con una leve sonrisa juguetona, recordándote los tiempos donde tu hermana gemela y él te tomaban el pelo.

-Respondiéndote, él joven amo de esta propiedad me salvo al verme flotando cerca de la orilla del canal todavía con vida-.

Al oír su respuesta de tu mente se borra todo lo demás, tan sólo quieres, debes, puedes cuestionar una vez más para que todas tus dudas sean aclaradas.

-¿Es verdad?- sale tu voz vacilante, estrangulada.

El sonríe divertido, seguramente dará una evasiva -¿Cuál verdad?- se para frente a ti, misteriosamente sabe a qué altura está tu cara y te haces para atrás en un intento de no sonrojarte por su presencia y cercanía.

-¿Me amas?- susurras sin posibilidad de escapatoria al tener sus labios a centímetros de los tuyos.

-Sí- cerró la distancia entre ustedes besándote delicadamente, con la única intención de afirmar la valiosa respuesta provocando que tus mejillas se sonrojaran y en tus pensamientos apareciera que ese era tu primer beso.

_Continuará..._


	2. Irreal

_¡Y aquí la segunda parte!  
_

_Disclamer: Tokyo Babylon no es mío, la auditoría es de las CLAMP.  
_

_**Advertencia: **Por cierto, recuerden que las situaciones pueden ser muy irreales.  
_

**Verdad.**

**Irreal.**

La luz se filtra entre las cortinas, el sueño se desvanece ante la molesta intrusión del Sol a tu cuarto. Es uno de esos días invernales en los que aunque el astro rey salga el día sigue igual de frío; la época de nieve ha pasado llevándose muchas cosas: recuerdos, odios y rencores, pero también ha traído un vacío inexplicable en su relación.

No es que tengan tiempo libre, al contrario, has vuelto a trabajar para hacer exorcismos porque Seiichiro realmente no murió, pero esto último es lo que pone en peligro la débil estabilidad, la paz, que reina entre ustedes.

-Tienes que comer algo- te dice siempre al poner la fruta en la mesa cuando te ve salir del cuarto vestido para entrevistarte con otros clientes.

-Estoy bien. Voy tarde- declinas la oferta, nunca te has alimentado como deberías y tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a saltarse las comidas.

Seiichiro no puede verte y aún está convaleciente, pero te sorprende que su condición no lo límite para muchas actividades.

Sus irises oscurecidos se quedan fijos sobre ti, no lo soportas, te despides y sales, no quieres sentir el desasosiego que te causa mirar su estado, sobre todo porque fuiste el que atravesó su corazón, el que tiene uno de sus ojos y que por tu culpa perdió el otro.

Él se queda oyendo tus pasos perdiéndose por el pasillo de los departamentos donde vives, aún se pregunta sí eso que siente no es un capricho, si no te está dando una segunda oportunidad, si no se está dando una segunda oportunidad para poder saber si puede tener sentimientos.

Come solo, no regresas en todo el día, lo bueno es que no se entera de que llevas una mochila en donde llevas todo lo que necesitas.

En la noche entras silenciosamente, esperas no despertarlo, sin embargo fallas, su oído se ha vuelto muy fino, sus sentidos son más agudos desde que quedó ciego.

-Has llegado bastante tarde ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla en el cuello.

-Me fue bien, era una chica que perdió la vida y a su padre en un accidente automovilístico, el remordimiento no la dejaba descansar en paz ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntas desviando el tema.

-Sí, prepararé algo de cenar- dice tanteando la pared, aún no se acostumbra al departamento.

-No es necesario, me invitaron a comer y comí hasta saciarme. Voy a bañarme- informas entrando a tu recamara, antes de que se dé cuenta de la herida en tu brazo. El trabajo fue difícil, la chica poseyó a una mujer para fines asesinos, casi te ahoga.

Él se queda parado, ha detectado cierto olor metálico que conoce muy bien, frunce el ceño, si siguen así el intento de una vida común no llegará muy lejos.

Esa madrugada tienes una pesadilla, las memorias te abruman y al despertar alguien te abraza. Es él, al que no puedes culpar de tu inseguridad con la gente, las lágrimas surcan tus mejillas y las grietas en tu corazón son embalsamadas poco a poco. Los masajes circulares en tu espalda te relajan hasta dejarte dormido; él hace un hechizo para dormir sin soñar, se recuestan en la cama y no se va, jamás volverá a dejar que tus vivencias te abrumen, jamás dejará que el pasado les persiga aunque tenga que renunciar a su escencia.

A la mañana siguiente te enteras de estar compartiendo el lecho con él, la primera vez que lo haces y te sonrojas por la intimidad que esto demuestra, sobre todo por la posición tan cálida y reconfortante: su brazo rodeando tu cintura, tu cara en su pecho y su respiración en tu cuello, la cual te hace cosquillas. Aún eres muy joven a pesar de tener poca confianza por todas las crudas experiencias de tu adolescencia.

Te mueves despertándolo accidentalmente, abre sus párpados y te ve, sorprendiéndote, el par de ojos antes opacos brillan con la poca luz recibida y las pupilas están dilatas por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Murmuras su nombre aferrándote a la camisa del conjunto para dormir de él, otra vez lloras de impresión, de alegría. Piensas en lo irreal de la situación, le miras a los ojos y lo besas.

El beso se hace demandante, cálido y sentimental, transmite la felicidad, la serenidad de tu alma, porque por fin está encontrando descanso.

_Continuará..._

**Explicaciones:**

**Mmmm. Puede que la última parte necesite una aclaración.**

**No pude resistirme a dar un toque de XXXHolic; Seiichiro ha dado algo a Watanuki para volver a tener una vista medio-normal ¿Qué dio? Pueden imaginarse lo que sea...**


	3. Epílogo

_¡Y aquí un epílogo! _

_Nota: es una escena que me vino a la mente después de escribir ambas partes._

_Disclamer: Tokyo Babylon es de las CLAMP.  
_

**Verdad.**

**Epílogo.**

**A tu lado.**

Han pasado los años, dichoso es el tiempo que ha permitido a tu corazón sanar, que ha permitido dejarte vivir lo que no viviste y que te dejo sentir lo que nunca habías experimentado.

Él te espera bajo un cerezo, como la primera vez que se conocieron, te sonríe sutilmente, no con aquella sonrisa sádica que tenía cuando lo conociste, sino con una verdadera y cálida… una sonrisa sincera.

Las mentiras del pasado quedan atrás cuando te toma la mano guiándote a tu regalo de cumpleaños, hace tanto que no celebras uno por motivos profesionales y ahora él ha defendido tú tiempo ese día, cancelando tus citas, posponiéndolas.

Te sientes mal por una parte, pero por otra estás feliz, nunca habías celebrado un cumpleaños tan misterioso y es cuando te das cuenta que has dejado de soñar.

Ese día, los anteriores y los que siguen, él está, estuvo y estará contigo porque él te ha logrado querer, porque tú conseguiste que su vida tuviera otro significado porque estando a su lado lograste que esa fijación hacia ti, se convirtiera en amor.

¿Fin?

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_Mmmm, lo estuve pensando, al final no sé sin continuarlo o no. ¿Ustedes que dicen?  
_


End file.
